


Arrecife

by Jannoise



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Interspecies Romance, Mermaid Aqua
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jannoise/pseuds/Jannoise
Summary: En una velada tranquila, Terra conoce a una exótica sirena que necesita ayuda, a la cual prontamente comienza a visitar todas las noches.
Relationships: Aqua & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Terra & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 9





	Arrecife

En todo el tiempo que Terra había vivido en la gran isla de Tierra de Partida había visto muchas criaturas extrañas en el mar. Su hermano Ventus y él solían pasar tardes enteras en la playa admirando todo tipo de fauna marina que terminase de su lado del arrecife, un gran montículo de piedras que separaba el mar de la playa del gran océano detrás. Cuando la marea bajaba por la noche era el momento perfecto. Peces extraviados de su cardumen, cangrejos en busca de comida, medusas que divagaban por los lugares. Algunas veces llevaban sus cañas y pescaban algo grande, aunque Ventus siempre tuvo la mejor suerte cuando se trataba de eso. Terra simplemente alentaba a su hermano menor e imaginaba qué tipo de delicia podrían cenar con ese pescado.

Con los años, ambos crecieron y el volver a la costa por simple diversión cada vez se hizo más difícil. Tenían suerte si podían ir una vez por semana, el estudio y entrenamiento con espadas que su padre Eraqus les daba en verdad los cansaba y todo lo que querían al final del día era desplomarse en la cama y dormir.

Pero aún así el ya joven Terra se escapó una noche de su casa para admirar las olas nocturnas y relajarse con la fresca brisa que el mar le brindaba. El sentarse en la arena le trajo viejos recuerdos, como cuando Ven y él eran pequeños y construían todo tipos de castillos y edificios, adornando con cualquier cosa que se encontrasen de por medio. Sonrió con melancolía. De verdad ambos necesitaban regresar para pasar tiempo juntos como en los viejos tiempos. Cerró sus ojos para disfrutar mejor el momento y se dejó llevar por los sonidos de la tranquila marea.

Eso, hasta que un extraño ruido lo hizo espabilar: era como si alguien rascase una piedra con desesperación. Terra abrió los ojos sobresaltado, pero con un vistazo a sus alrededores se dio cuenta que no había nadie en la playa además de él. ¿Quizás lo estaba imaginando? Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos otra vez cuando vio que en el arrecife había una figura que se movía constantemente. Al instante, supo que era alguien que se había quedado atrapado en el mar y por cómo se retorcía buscaba sujetarse de las piedras del arrecife para no ahogarse.

— ¡Aguanta un segundo! ¡Voy a ayudarte! —le gritó a la misteriosa figura mientras se quitaba camiseta rápidamente.

Una vez que ya no tenía ropa en su pecho, se lanzó la agua y comenzó a nadar rápidamente hacia las piedras. La otra persona dejó de moverse y sus brazos se deslizaron por la pared, haciendo que su cuerpo se sumerja en el agua. Al parecer, había caído inconsciente gracias al cansancio y el estrés de la situación.

— ¡¡No!! —Terra gritó y al instante se sumergió en el agua para rescatarla.

Al ser de noche y no tener luces que alumbraran la playa o el mar, no tenía casi visión de lo que ocurría. Apenas podía ver una figura a metros suyo que se hundía lentamente hacia el fondo. Apresuró su nado, temiendo no poder alcanzarla a tiempo. Estiró su brazo y tomó la muñeca de la otra persona, atrayéndola hacia él. Cambió el agarre de la mano hacia la cintura y con ello se alzó lo más rápido que pudo a la superficie. Una vez fuera, tomó tantas bocanadas de aire como pudo y sujetó fuertemente a quién había rescatado. La luz de la luna le permitió observar que se trataba de una chica, aparentemente de su misma edad, y de largos cabellos de un hermoso color azul que le hacían recordar al mismo cielo cuando el sol lo acompañaba en su máximo esplendor. Sin pensárselo dos veces comenzó su lento flote hacia la orilla.

Colocó a la joven en la arena (dejando medio cuerpo todavía en el mar, su fuerza no le permitía más) y se desplomó al lado de ella, todavía agitado por el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer en tan poco tiempo. Observó a la chica, alegrándose de ver que su pecho subía y bajaba en señal de estar respirando. Menos mal que había llegado a tiempo. Miró su rostro unos instantes y casi inmediatamente se sonrojó; quizás había salido con un par de chicas a lo largo de su vida y había pretendido a muchas más en la isla, pero podía jurar que ninguna se comparaba a la que estaba observando. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo que por distintas razones casi termina ahogada en el arrecife. Traía puesto un top negro con unas cintas en forma de cruz justo encima de él, dejando a la vista todo su abdomen. Al sentir sus fuerzas volver se levantó dispuesto a cargarla y llevarla a un hospital en donde podrían ayudarla mejor, pero el oleaje bajó de repente y dejó a la vista toda la parte inferior de la muchacha.

Terra se congeló en el lugar: ella no tenía piernas, sino una larga, bella y escamosa cola de sirena.

Ahora, él había visto incontables criaturas extrañas en su vida al vivir en la costa y todo eso, pero estaba completamente seguro que las sirenas no existían fuera de los cuentos de hadas. Pero el ver la cola celeste llena de detalles blancos y azules le hacían replantearse si estaba dormido en su casa y todo se trataba de un sueño, o que simplemente la poca luz de la luna y de la lejanía le hacía ver cosas raras como si se tratase de una ilusión óptica.

Aún congelado por el estado de shock, el joven pudo observar cómo la muchacha recuperaba poco a poco la consciencia, dando unos quejidos de dolor a la vez que intentaba incorporarse con la ayuda de sus brazos.

— ¿Hm? —abrió sus ojos azules y parpadeó varias veces, visiblemente confundida—. ¿Qué...?

Al observar a su lado y ver a un impactado Terra, la chica se asustó y soltó un soplido por la sorpresa mientras intentaba alejarse de él arrastrándose con la ayuda de sus brazos. Terra vio esto y rápidamente intentó calmarla esperando no haberla asustado demasiado.

— ¡Tranquila! No te haré daño... —se acercó hacia ella con la intención de tocarle el hombro, pero eso sólo la hizo retroceder un poco más hasta tocar su espalda con una piedra—. Mira, ¿ves? No traigo nada encima. Prometo no lastimarte, pero tienes que calmarte.

Aún un poco desconfiada, asintió lentamente y procedió a observarlo en silencio. Terra no sabía qué hacer. Mejor dicho, ¿qué debía hacer en una situación así? Nadie esperaría encontrarse una sirena por la noche y mucho menos salvarla de ahogarse-

Ahora se sentía como un idiota. Era una sirena, claro que no podía ahogarse.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

Una sensación cálida nació en su pecho al oírla por primera vez con claridad. Se sintió un poco abrumado de repente, pues no sólo era una chica hermosa, sino que también su voz era muy dulce, con una cierta delicadeza que no sabía bien cómo describir. Tuvo que recomponerse rápidamente para no quedarse embobado y asustarla actuando como un rarito.

— En... una playa de Tierra de Partida. ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí? —todavía no estaba seguro de cómo manejar el asunto, así que todo le parecía un poco incómodo.

— No lo sé. Yo no soy de estos mares. Solo nadaba cerca del arrecife cuando unas corrientes me arrastraron con fuerza hacia las rocas, golpeándome en la cabeza y creo que me dejaron inconsciente un tiempo, porque cuando desperté estaba de este lado del arrecife. Intenté trepar pero la cola no me ha dejado hacerlo más de unos pocos centímetros.

Terra se arrodilló en frente de ella con una expresión de total asombro mezclada con curiosidad. 

— La marea cubre el arrecife por el mediodía y baja por la noche, supongo que te ha arrastrado y te has quedado atrapada cuando comenzó a bajar —le explicó—. Nunca creí que las sirenas fueran reales...

Ambos se observaron unos momentos. Para cada uno, el observar al otro era algo fantástico. Una criatura que muchos soñaban con ver y para Terra, algo existente en libros de fantasía que la gente comenzó a creer que se trataba de una simple mentira, un mito.

— Puedo ayudarte a regresar.

Ella lo observó sorprendida.

— ¿No vas a comerme?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —gritó casi horrorizado—. ¡¿Por qué haría eso?!

— Los humanos comen pescado. Es por eso que nos mantenemos lo más alejados posibles de las costas y barcos —acomodó un poco sus cabellos para ocultar la incomodidad de tener que hablar sobre ese tema.

— Bueno, si, comemos pescado, pero no todos los humanos lo hacen. Prometo que no te haré daño, sólo quiero ayudarte a regresar a tu casa. En serio, lo prometo.

Se observaron fijamente a los ojos. La sirena lo meditó por unos momentos. Por primera vez, ella sonrió.

— Te creo. Yo también quiero ir a casa. Tenía miedo sobre qué podrían hacerme los humanos cuando descubrieran que estaba atrapada en este lado, pero estoy feliz de que seas tú quien me haya encontrado.

Al oír la risa que acompañó esas dulces palabras, Terra no pudo evitar volver a sonrojarse. La primera vez que una chica lo cautivaba de esta manera y tenía que ser de otra especie. El destino tenía un sentido del humor bastante extraño..

— Sígueme.

Se lanzó al agua y la muchacha lo siguió sin cuestionar. Ambos nadaron hasta llegar al arrecife, en donde Terra comenzó a escalar hasta pararse en la cima, ignorando el dolor de las piedras filosas clavándose en sus pies. Se agachó y extendió sus manos hacia ella, instándole a que las tome. Así lo hizo. Tomó un respiro hondo y usando toda la fuerza que pudo acumular la levantó del agua, para luego una de sus manos llevarla a su espalda y la otra hacia su cola, de esta manera cargarla como si se tratase de una princesa.

Al tenerla en sus brazos fue cuando finalmente cayó en su situación. Las escamas de la cola se sentían iguales a la de los peces, además que la luz de la luna iluminaba las gotas de agua que se habían quedado impregnadas en su cuerpo y le daban un efecto brilloso.

— ¿Estás bien? —ella le preguntó con genuina preocupación.

El joven despertó del trance en el que se encontraba y rápidamente un sonrojo cubrió su rostro debido a la vergüenza. A ese punto ella debía conocer más su rostro rojo que su color normal. Respondió al instante y se disculpó, pensando en que debió de haberla preocupado al quedarse callado ni bien sujetarla.

— ¿Estás lista?

Ella asintió y se preparó para lo que vendría. Terra volvió a agacharse para estar lo más cerca posible del agua y con cuidado soltó a la chica en sus brazos, haciendo que caiga del lado del mar con un fuerte chapoteo. Pasando unos segundos, no la vio asomarse por la superficie. Esperó y esperó. Nada. 

— "Seguro que apenas tocó el agua se fue nadando lejos. No la culpo, debió estar muy asustada. Aunque me hubiese gustado hablar un poco más con ella, ni siquiera sé su nombre".

Desilusionado, se preparó para darse la vuelta y emprender el regreso a su casa pero una risa proveniente del mar lo hizo detenerse abruptamente.

— Muchas gracias por ayudarme. No quiero imaginar lo que me hubiese pasado si no eras tú el que me encontraba varada en medio del arrecife. 

Ambos se sonrieron.

— No lo agradezcas. Fue un placer ayudarte.

— Aqua.

— ¿Hm?

— Ese es mi nombre. Aqua.

Él le guiñó un ojo.

— Y el mío es Terra.

* * *

Era casi imposible para Terra esconder su felicidad al día siguiente. Se veía más animado, contento, incluso pasó todo el entrenamiento dando todo de sí mismo y el pobre Ventus fue quien sufrió las consecuencias.

— ¡Alto! —anunció Eraqus al ver cómo por cuarta vez consecutiva el rubio era derribado por el mayor—. ¿Estás bien Ventus?

— ¡Quiero la revancha! —simplemente anunció Ven, sintiendo el dolor de su orgullo tan fuerte como el de su cuerpo.

— Por favor, ya son cuatro las revanchas que me pides. Vamos, vayamos a comer algo que tengo mucha hambre y estoy seguro que tú también.

Terra se acercó a su hermano y lo ayudó a levantarse, para luego correr fuera de su salón de entrenamiento rumbo hacia la cocina. Ventus observó a su padre con una ceja alzada y Eraqus simplemente negó con una sonrisa.

— Alguien está de muy buen humor hoy al parecer.

Ventus bufó.

— Me gustaría saber qué pasó que lo tiene tan animado.

— También me pregunto lo mismo, Ven —con una sonrisa, el maestro observó la puerta por la que su hijo mayor había escapado, pensando en que quizás este cambio de actitud podría ser bueno para Terra.

* * *

— ¡Terra! ¡En verdad volviste!

— Claro que lo hice, ayer lo prometí después de todo ¿verdad?

Aqua observó al castaño con una sonrisa gigante, apoyando sus brazos en una roca para mantenerse sobre la superficie mientras que Terra se sentaba sobre las incómodas rocas del arrecife, dejando que sus pies se sumerjan en el agua del puro mar. Había encontrado una una parte lo suficientemente baja para hacerlo, así que debía aprovecharlo.

— Creí que no vendrías, que te habías asustado por mi cola o simplemente odiaste el hecho de haberme salvado —apartó la vista un poco apenada.

— Nunca haría eso, jamás me arrepentiría del hecho de salvarte o de haberte conocido.

Sus ojos se encontraron y ambos se sonrojaron por el momento, obligados a apartar la vista en un intento que el otro no vea su rostro completamente rojo.

— B-bueno, um...

Nunca se había tan nervioso antes. Conocía muchas chicas y nunca se había sentido de esa manera, ni siquiera tenía problemas para hablar con ellas con normalidad. Ventus incluso solía molestarlo con que tenía un don con las palanbras para conquistarlas. ¿Estaría experimentando lo que su padre llamaba primer amor? Sus nervios estaban por las nubes y apenas podía pensar en algo para decir que no sean simples balbuceos. Pero a Aqua pareció no importarle. Ella simplemente rió y observó el cielo con ternura, admirando la luna que se alzaba justo en el centro y les brindaba la suficiente luz para apreciar la compañía del otro. A ninguno le molestaba el silencio, a su parecer las palabras estaban de más en esa escena.

— Disfruto tu compañía, me encantaría poder hacer esto seguido.

Terra la observó curioso, pensó en que él también disfrutaba mucho la compañía de ella.

— Entonces puedo volver todas las noches. ¿Qué dices?

Ella volteó a verlo con la sonrisa más radiante que el mundo pudiese conocer.

— ¡Me encantaría!

* * *

— Hm...

Terra se levantó lentamente, con su mano abrazando su estómago para intentar aliviar un poco el dolor que la estocada de su hermano le había producido.

— No, no, Terra. Presta atención. Ese ataque podrías haberlo bloqueado si sólo hubieras mantenido tus ojos bien abiertos.

El joven suspiró ante la reprendida de su padre, finalmente irguiéndose y dejando su espada de madera a un lado para dar por finalizada la sesión de ese día.

— Lo siento, perdí la concentración unos instantes. No entiendo qué es lo que me ocurre —se disculpó rápidamente con ambos.

— Descuida, después de todo no siempre puedo presumir que le pateé el trasero al chico más fuerte de la isla —Ven le golpeó el brazo en forma juguetona, haciendo que ambos rieran.

— Sólo fue suerte, te faltan años luz para vencerme.

— ¡Los años luz miden distancia! ¡Todos saben eso!

— Eso no hace mi punto menos válido —Terra le guiñó el ojo.

— Grr...

Eraqus se interpuso entre ellos con una leve sonrisa.

— Terra ¿por qué no vas a preparar algo para recuperar energías? Tengo que hablar con Ventus sobre algo.

Con una simple afirmación por parte del mayor de los hermanos, Terra salió de la sala y dejó a padre e hijo solos para que pudiesen hablar con privacidad.

— ¿Qué querías decir-

— Ventus.

El rubio se sorprendió por el repentino tono serio de su padre y maestro, así que decidió guardar silencio y escuchar lo que tenía para decir.

— Estoy seguro que has notado que en estos días las energías de Terra han estado disminuyendo. Parece muy lejano ese día hace unas semanas que no paraba de sonreír y cada cosa parecía sólo animarlo más. Algo le está ocurriendo y no quiere decir nada a ninguno de nosotros.

Ven se puso a pensar un poco. Eraqus tenía razón; su hermano parecía muy cansado todo el día, teniendo apenas fuerzas para entrenar y siempre con ojeras presentes en su rostro, además de cuidar poco su apariencia en la mañana porque apenas tenía suficiente voluntad para abrir sus ojos. En verdad, algo le ocurría.

— Y estoy seguro que tampoco sabes que desaparece por las noches —esta última afirmación en verdad le sorprendió, pero al tener el sueño profundo pensó que no era imposible para Terra salir del cuarto sin que Ven lo notara—. Es por eso que temo que se encuentre metido en algo malo. Quiero que por favor esta noche lo sigas y averigües en qué anda, por favor.

* * *

— Adivina qué encontré.

— No lo sé, ¿una perla de extravagante color? —preguntó Terra entre bocados de una manzana.

— Casi, pero no. ¡Mira!

Aqua extendió su brazo y le mostró a su acompañante una especie de roca en forma de estrella, pintada de una linda tonada naranja. Realmente no le veía nada especial, así que el joven se preguntó por qué algo así llamaría la atención de la bella sirena.

— ¿Sabes lo que es? —como Terra negó, ella prosiguió—. ¡Un Wayfinder! Según la leyenda de mis aguas, cuando una sirena o tritón encuentra una de estas significa que las estrellas le han bendecido en el amor. La piedra tiene el color de la cola de su amado o amado, y si se la regalas, esa unión estará bendita hasta el fin de los tiempos.

El joven quedó impresionado. Esa era una historia que jamás había oído ni leído en ningún lado, pero supuso que no habría de hacerlo si se trataba de una leyenda exclusiva para los habitantes del mar. Por unos instantes se sintió triste de no ser parte de ellos, pues le habría gustado que, si aquello que Aqua le contaba era cierto, esa roca lo representara a él y ella sintiera una mínima parte de todo lo que él sentía con sólo mirarla. Pero hala, no tenía cola y estaba seguro que una criatura tan hermosa como lo era Aqua no se fijaría jamás en un humano como él.

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo, cuando ella seguramente lo abandonaría pronto para retomar su vida en el agua? Le sorprendía cuánto tiempo insistió en continuar viéndolo mientras aseguraba que no se iría a ningún lado, incluso a pesar de esas varias noches en que accidentalmente tocaba sus manos o su rostro pasaba muy cerca del de ella. Cualquier chica normal ya se hubiese alejado de él por acercarse más de lo debido, pero bien sabía que Aqua no era una chica normal.

No quería formar falsas esperanzas.

— ¿Y entonces para quién es? —preguntó con una sonrisa, dando el último bocado a su fruta.

— ¡Para ti, por supuesto! —anunció la sirena como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Creo que nunca te lo comenté, pero una vez soñé que yo era humana y tú eras el tritón encallado en el arrecife, ¡justo al revés! Yo tenía estas asombrosas y largas piernas, mientras que tú tenías una gran cola anaranjada, ¡al menos el doble de grande que la mía!

Se vio incapaz de acompañar a la muchacha en su risa, muy atónito como para hacer otra cosa que verla con los ojos bien abiertos. Aqua calló prontamente al darse cuenta que Terra no había pronunciado palabra alguna. Su rostro se tornó en uno nervioso, pues evidentemente no esperaba esa reacción de su parte.

— Quiero decir, si no lo quieres-

  
— ¡No, no! Digo, ¡sí! ¡La quiero! Es solo que... —intentó formular algo coherente, pero nada parecía sonar bien en su cabeza—. Yo… Ugh, esto es difícil.

Aqua sonrió. Esa sonrisa que tanto lo hacía derretirse por dentro y lograba hacer que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Cielos, cuánto amaba esa sonrisa.  
Era obvio que ella había entendido que Terra no estaba rechazando el regalo, sino que simplemente le costaba expresar sus emociones y pensamientos con palabras. Al parecer ella tendría que hacerlo por él.

— Terra, quiero estar conmigo. Me encantas, atesoro el tiempo que pasamos juntos, nunca ningún tritón logró hacerme sentir todo esto que me produces cuando te veo, cuando oigo tu voz, tu risa, en todo el día sólo puedo esperar que llegue la noche para poder encontrarme contigo de nuevo. Tal vez es un deseo egoísta, pero quiero estar contigo. Ser a quien le sonríes, a quien abrazas, incluso a quien... beses.

A este punto, ambos jóvenes no podían encontrar medios para ocultar el rubor en sus rostros. Terra aún no sabía qué decir, cómo responder ante tan repentina declaración de amor de alguien que creía imposible de alcanzar.

— Sé que no va a haber nadie que me haga sentir como lo haces tú, así que por favor. Déjame estar a tu lado. Si aceptas este regalo, prometo estar contigo hasta que el día en que no me quieras. Sólo que espero ese día jamás llegue.

Ella rió nerviosamente, de repente no tan valiente a pesar de haber expresado sus más profundos sentimientos un segundo atrás.

— Aqua... —Terra suspiró, haciendo lo posible para que su sonrisa no se ensanche más de lo humanamente posible—. No sabes cuánto-

— Así que aquí es donde te escapas cada noche, Terra.

Tanto el humano como la sirena dieron un pequeño brinco del susto que el nuevo presente les dio, Aqua sumergiéndose en el agua como su defensa automática. Del otro lado del arrecife y metido en el mar de la playa se encontraba un sonriente Ventus, observando a su hermano mayor con una sonrisa pícara.

— ¡¿Ven?! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Hace cuánto...?

— Estuve el tiempo suficiente para saber que conociste una sirena... ¡Y no fuiste capaz de contarle a tu querido hermano! —hizo un puchero, a lo que Terra rió nervioso—. Pero eso no importa ahora. Papá creía que era algo mucho más grave, me alegra saber que sólo te escapabas de noche para encontrarte con tu noviecita.

— ¡Ven! ¡Ella n-no es mi novia! —exclamó rápidamente y con la cara completamente roja, haciendo que Ventus riera.

— ¿Y por qué tardas tanto para pedírselo? Está claro que te gusta~

— ¡Y-ya basta! —intentó callar a su hermano sin éxito.

La joven sirena emergió su cabeza y rió por la escena que los chicos estaban haciendo. Con sólo escucharlos ya podía notar que eran muy unidos. Su corazón latió con fuerza ante su deseo de poder formar parte de esa familia, si Terra aceptaba su propuesta de estar a su lado.

— Oh, claro —el castaño tosió para intentar componerse—. No pueden verse por el arrecife, pero Ven, ella es Aqua y Aqua, él es Ventus. Mi hermano menor.

Ventus comenzó a trepar el arrecife, utilizando cualquier roca con relieve para sujetarse y evitar caer de nuevo al agua. Su hermano rápidamente se agachó y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a subir, cosa que el rubio gustosamente aceptó y utilizó para terminar de escalar el tramo que le faltaba. Al estar arriba procedió a sentarse justo al borde para observar el mar -o mejor dicho, la chica en el mar- mejor.

— ¡Un gusto Aqua! Puedes simplemente decirme Ven.

La sonrisa del chico era contagiosa.

— Encantada, Ven. Terra me habló mucho sobre ti, me dijo que tus habilidades con la espada son las segundas mejores en toda la isla.

— ¿Segundas? ¿Por debajo de quién? —preguntó curioso.

— Las mías, por supuesto —Terra lo abrazó y sacudió sus cabellos animadamente, riendo al ver cómo el menor intentaba zafarse en medio de un mar de quejas.  
Aqua observaba la situación con una mirada llena de ternura. Pronto se separaron y Ventus comenzó a arreglar su cabello como le era posible.

— Aqua... —el muchacho respiró hondamente mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para el momento, a pesar de que su hermano había aparecido aún le debía una respuesta a la muchacha. Él ya lo había oído coqueteando con otras chicas, ¿por qué esa vez se sentía tan diferente?—. No quiero que tomes una decisión tan importante de forma precipitada. No tienes por qué regalármela a mi, pero si decides hacerlo... Uhm... Bueno, quiero que sepas que siento lo mismo. Me encantaría estar a tu lado, pero, ya sabes…

Terra hizo un gesto como señalando sus piernas, pero Aqua sonrió enormemente, asintiendo a una velocidad increíble. 

— No tienes que preocuparte por eso.

Los hermanos se miraron confundidos, sin saber exactamente a qué se refería.

— Hay una bruja en este mar, su nombre es Maléfica. La conocí gracias a otra sirena, que ya había recurrido a ella por sus propias razones. Al parecer puede conceder cualquier deseo a cambio de que le ofrezcas algo tuyo.

Pronto se dio cuenta de lo peligroso que eso sonaba al ver la cara de horror y preocupación de Terra y Ventus respectivamente, así que se apresuró a calmarlos.

— ¡No es tan grave como piensan! De hecho esta chica solo tuvo que entregar su brazalete que tenía desde la infancia. No es como si tuvieras que darle un ojo o tu voz para que te cumpla el deseo —rió nerviosamente para apaciguar la situación, los muchachos relajándose ante el comentario.

— ¿Y por qué quieres recurrir a una bruja? ¿No crees que sería peligroso de todas formas? —preguntó Terra aún un poco preocupado por la muchacha.

— ¿No es obvio? —dijo Ventus—. Aqua quiere verla para que le cumpla su deseo, ¡quiere convertirse en humana!

La chica asintió feliz, a lo que el mayor no pudo evitar mostrarse sumamente sorprendido.

— ¿Estás segur-

— Terra, si vas a preguntarme si estoy segura juro por Poseidón que apenas tenga mis piernas lo primero que haré será correr hacia tí y darte un buen golpe en la cabeza —el chico rió nerviosamente, pero Aqua simplemente le brindó una sonrisa—. El lugar pudo haber sido el lugar que me vio nacer, pero ahora quiero extenderme más allá de las playas y este arrecife. Es momento para mi de buscar mi felicidad, y esta felicidad sé que se encuentra en la superficie, contigo a mi lado.

Ventus sonrió al ver el rostro de su hermano mayor sonrojado. Se arrepentía de no haber traído una cámara para captar ese momento.

— Si es así… No voy a ser yo quien te detenga. Sólo voy a pedirte que tengas cuidado, porque aún si me dices que no es peligrosa sigue siendo una bruja.

La sirena le hizo un gesto con el dedo índice para que se acercara hacia ella. El joven se asomó por el borde y arrimó su rostro al agua lo máximo posible, curioso de saber qué era lo que Aqua necesitaba. Rápidamente se vio sorprendido al sentir las manos de la muchacha en sus mejillas y los labios de ella reposando sobre los suyos, uniendo ambos rostros en un ligero y dulce beso. El rubio apartó la vista completamente avergonzado de ver a su hermano en algo que sería íntimo para él, concentrándose mejor en las suaves olas que el mar producía en la lejanía. Los dos amantes mantenían sus ojos cerrados y apenas sentían que podían respirar en medio del momento. Aqua se apartó lentamente y musitó una sonrisa.

— Ven a verme buscarme mañana Terra, a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar que siempre.

Notó cómo en su mano era colocada con sumo cuidado la piedra anaranjada, como si por aplicar mucha fuerza se rompiera como un cristal en miles de pedazos. Terra la sujetó y atrajo contra su pecho, sintiendo como si esa simple piedra condujera todos los sentimientos de Aqua y los hiciese llegar hasta él, quien los recibía con la más cálida sonrisa. Ventus observó a la muchacha saludar con la mano para luego zambullirse en las oscuras aguas, lejos de la vista de los dos.

Ninguno dijo nada por unos instantes, Terra por estar embobado con su regalo y Ventus simplemente no quería sacar al tórtolo de su burbuja, era la primera vez que lo veía tan enamorado en su vida.

Prontamente emprendieron el camino de regreso a la casa. El menor no perdió tiempo en zambullirse hacia la playa y comenzar a nadar hacia la orilla, mientras que el mayor por unos instantes se quedó observando el mar. Por la rabillo del ojo una piedra le llamó la atención. Tenía una forma circular y aplanada, con un tono azulado que bien podría deberse al estar en contacto muy seguido con el agua tan salada del mar. Terra la recogió y también se apresuró a regresar a la playa. Entre antes volvieran a casa, antes podría comenzar a trabajar.

* * *

Al día siguiente, por la noche, ambos hermanos se encontraban bastante ansiosos. Ventus decidió acompañar a Terra y esperar con él en el oscuro arrecife, jugando con el agua que sus pies llegaban a tocar. Terra, por su parte, estaba hecho un mar de nervios y sentía cómo la ansiedad poco a poco se apoderaba de él, su estómago estrujándose ante los nervios de su próximo encuentro.

Cuando unos minutos pasaron de la hora acordada el menor tuvo que hacer lo imposible para calmar a su hermano, quien ya se encontraba pensando lo peor al no ver rastro de la joven chica por la zona. Ventus tuvo que agradecer a los cielos cuando prontamente la cabeza de Aqua se asomó entre las aguas, calmando al fin los nervios de Terra y permitiéndole por primera vez tomar una gran bocanada de aire en lo que parecía ser una hora. Ambos se apresuraron a saludarla, pero se vieron sorprendidos al notar cómo la larga y hermosa cabellera azul de la chica ahora sólo era hermosa y azul, llegando apenas por la mitad de su cuello en largo.

— Aqua, tu cabello… —Terra musitó.

— Oh, ¿esto? —Aqua alzó una mano para sostener uno de sus mechones y girarlo entre sus dedos—. La bruja sólo pidió por mi cabello como parte del trato. Debo decir que hasta me gusta más de esta forma.

La sonrisa que ella les brindó les hizo desaparecer cualquier rastro de preocupación que quedaba en su interior. Ventus, sin embargo, aún estaba confundido por algo.

— Entonces… ¿funcionó? Pero aún tienes una cola —señaló hacia el agua, en donde la punta de su cola azul se asomaba hacia afuera.

— ¡Claro que funcionó! —anunció Aqua emocionada—. Sólo hace falta una cosa...

Terra observó cómo el brazo de la muchacha se estiraba en su dirección, pidiéndole que la alzara hacia donde ellos dos se encontraban sentados. Él se apresuró a acatar, repitiendo sus acciones de la noche en que conoció a Aqua y la ayudó a cruzar el arrecife. La tomó del brazo y sin ningún problema logró subirla, tomándola entre sus brazos y cargándola como princesa una vez más. La miró expectante, como si preguntara “¿Ahora qué?”, a lo que la sirena simplemente unió sus labios en un beso, utilizando ambos brazos para pasarlos por el cuello del joven y de esa manera profundizarlo más. Aunque Terra se sorprendió por lo repentino de la acción, inmediatamente cerró sus ojos y le devolvió el gesto amorosamente.

A pesar de que el castaño no podía observarlo por obvias razones, Ventus sí fue capaz de presenciar cómo la larga cola de Aqua poco a poco se tornaba de un color rosado, cada vez más asemejándose a su propio color de piel. Las escamas comenzaron a disminuir en tamaño, llegando a desaparecer y dejando una superficie completamente lisa. Por último, tomó una forma más semejante a piernas humanas, marcando las rodillas y pies con todos sus dedos, para terminar separándose y formar un par exactamente igual. El manor no puedo esconder su asombro al musitar un “ohh” completamente en trance.

Terra sintió el cambio en su brazo y, extrañado, se separó de Aqua y abrió sus ojos para observar qué era lo que había pasado. Casi se ahogó con su propia respiración al presenciar cómo la joven ya no poseía su característica cola de sirena, sino que ahora parecía una completa humana.

— Yo… vaya… —el chico musitó, completamente perdido en qué decir.

— Se siente increíble —dijo Aqua, utilizando una de sus manos para recorrer su nueva parte del cuerpo—. Se siente tan suave, como mis brazos.

Regresó su vista al chico que la tenía en brazos, no pudiendo contener la felicidad en su rostro.

— ¡Terra, funcionó! ¡Funcionó! ¡Tengo piernas! ¡Soy humana!

Emocionada, comenzó a sacudir sus piernas con fuerza, haciendo que Terra se asegure más a las resbaladizas rocas para evitar que ambos cayeran al agua. Aqua se dio cuenta de esto y decidió calmarse, pero todavía sintiendo su parte inferior con asombro.

Terra se encontraba feliz de que la joven disfrutara su nueva condición de humana. Honestamente, sólo le importaba que ella estuviera contenta.

El sonido de la tos de Ventus los hizo captar su atención, volteando al ver al rubio quien los miraba con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cuándo piensas darle el regalo, Terra? —preguntó con una ceja alzada.

— Oh —Terra recordó la pequeña sorpresa que había preparado, retirando el brazo que sostenía las piernas de Aqua y ayudándola a depositarlos en las piedras para luego mantenerse en pie. No quitó el brazo que la sostenía de la espalda y ella tampoco quitó el que se apoyaba en su cuello, así que con esa ayuda pudo mantenerse parada a pesar del temblor en sus piernas—. Por la situación casi lo olvido.

Del bolsillo de su traje de baño, Aqua observó a Terra sacar una bonita roca azulada en forma de estrella, no exactamente igual a la que ella le había regalado, sino más bien ésta parecía hecha a mano con esas raras herramientas humanas.

— Sé que no es un Wayfinder y no puedo conseguir uno… Pero espero que esto sea suficiente. Está llena de todos mis sentimientos por ti y… Ya sabes, es mi ofrenda. Si lo aceptas, prometo jamás apartarme de tu lado y que jamás te arrepientas de la decisión que has tomado.

— Oh Terra, jamás me arrepentiría de esto.

El rubio hizo una gárgara al ver cómo los dos jóvenes se besaban nuevamente.

* * *

Ventus se desplomó en el suelo, cansado de la paliza amistosa que su hermano le había dado unos segundos antes.

— ¡Increíble, Terra! —Aqua animó a su pareja con un aplauso, por lo que Terra no pudo evitar sentirse soberbio y colocó su espada sobre su hombro y cerró sus ojos con orgullo.

— ¡Esto no es nada! Deberías ver cómo manejo el- ¡Auch!

Su espada cayó al suelo y tuvo que tomarse la cabeza por el golpe que había recibido por parte de Eraqus.

— Uno nunca debe bajar la guardia, Terra. Ni siquiera en la presencia de una bella damisela en la zona.

Aqua rió por la situación frente a ella. En verdad Terra no mentía cuando le contaba en el arrecife lo duro que era su padre para entrenarlos a ambos en el arte de las espadas. Quizás algún día comenzase a entrenarla a ella también ahora que la consideraban parte de la familia gracias a su relación con el muchacho. Se moría de ganas por aprender junto a los hermanos y vencerlos en su propio juego.

— Yo digo que me muero de hambre y dolor. Pero más que nada de hambre —Ventus habló desde el suelo, todavía no se había levantado—. ¿Quién quiere ir a comer algo?

Ante la respuesta afirmativa de todos, el rubio sacó fuerzas de váyase a saber dónde y se levantó de golpe, comenzando una carrera hacia la cocina. Eraqus sonrió y comenzó a seguirlo a paso lento. Terra observó a la joven y extendió su mano en su dirección.

— ¿Nos vamos?

— Por supuesto grandulón.

La luz del sol iluminó un nuevo accesorio en la ropa de los jóvenes. Terra había colgado su Wayfinder en la cinta negra que sostenía que gran pantalón marrón, haciendo que la estrella caiga unos pocos centímetros y se moviese cada vez que él lo hacía. Aqua simplemente la había decidido pegar en su nueva ropa. Su top negro fue convertida en una remera negra más acorde a la vida fuera del mar y la playa, aún manteniendo esas cintas rosas y, adornando el centro, una gran y brillante estrella azul.

Aqua tomó su la mano y ambos entrelazaron sus dedos, emprendiendo el camino hacia donde los otros dos los esperaban.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!


End file.
